


Under Aged and In Love with Rage.

by TeamRageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Fake AH Crew, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under aged girl heading into the city, you never planned on meeting Michael and joining the Fake AH crew. *UPDATED/REVISIED MARCH 2018!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Aged and In Love with Rage.

**Author's Note:**

> That title though. *may change it.* any suggestions? The beginning of this story was originally based off of my life. (the school part) and it kinda turned into a MichaelxReader going by chapter. i have no idea where this going.

You never realized how dangerous this school really was until your fourth semester and you started walking in the the hall with fists ready in your pockets as if somebody could come up behind you and clack you in the back of the head. When you started your senior year of high school you quickly realized you couldn't handle the work and if you continued to stay, you would not graduate that year. So you made the decision to transfer to the local adult ed school, with all the runaway, punks and outlaws.You were kinda like the “Edgy“outcast kid.Everything was fine there, nobody ever bothered you or even really tired talking to you. It's almost like people were afraid of you because you were consistently silent but for whatever reason that didn’t stop a few chosen immature shits to bully you. (You were think in a place where people are up to age 24, they would be smart right?) You’ve been bullied before for the way you look, nothing new. Since you never talked, nobody knew of anything personal in your life and you wanted to keep it that way. Until one day these people decided to bring your family into the mix of hurtful comments they would spew at you. There's a reason you had never been in a fight. You’ve had the chance on multiple occasions but made a promise to yourself that you would never hurt anyone unless they insulted someone you loved. Considering you didn’t even had parents anymore and people were using your non existent family against you. You lost it and Almost beat 3 people to death in the schools parking lot. You felt like your body was on fire and your mind was foggy with a grey feeling that you had never experienced before and you didn’t like it. After that you decided to go under the radar and join the Fake AH Crew.  
At age 17 you set off on to the streets of los santos, to find a new beginning what you didn't expect was to get mugged halfway down the fucking street. Of course you were a teenager girl. Muggers would target you but that don't stop you from running after them. "Hey asshole get back here!" you shouted as you sprinted down the street after him. The unknown man glanced over his shoulder back at you. "Shit" he mumbled attempting to run faster as you catch to him turning a corner and tackle him to ground and retrieve your bag. "Jeez lady all that for a fucking bag" you smiled and stood up. Clutching to your bag. And walk away. "That's it you're not gonna call the fucking cops or anything?!" you turn around finally . "yea okay call the fucking cops and draw attention to myself are you fucking kidding me? I got my bag."  
You observe the unknown man. Smooth pale skin, auburn curls and Brown eyes. You walk away, "hey wait!" he catches up to you  
Are you kidding me this guy who just tried to rob you is now trying to talk to.you.

"I'll call the fucking cops if you want me to buddy fuck off" you gestured your hand in the opposite direction as if that would make him leave you alone. “what if I could get you a new bag?” you stopped dead in your tracks and looked him, raising your eyebrow in questioning.  
“Come with me!” suddenly he's grabbing your wrist and practically dragging you down the street.“I swear if you fucking try anything i'll-” your words are cut off.  
“I won't calm the fuck down lady i won't” How reassuring he is right?  
“By The way I'm Michael. Michael Jones.”  
you roll your eyes. “I'm (y/n)”  
You followed Michael back to what seemed like his apartment staying closely behind him keeping your guard up.  
You enter the apartment. Modern place. Seems expensive. Nice view of the city.  
“I'll be right back empty your purse.”  
You shoot him a glare as he gestures toward the coffee table in the living room.Within seconds he's disappeared into another room.You dump the contents of your purse on to the table. A butterfly knife, a handgun , a couple hundred dollars in cash, your I.D and a lighter. You never actually planned on what you were leaving with.  
How old are you (y/n) Michael comes back holding what seems to be a backpack but just looks like a purse identical to yours with backpack straps.  
You look down and sigh. “17” you mumble quietly.  
“Damn what the fuck are you doing in the streets of los santo's are you fucking nuts? you're just a girl.”  
“If I'm just a girl how come I stopped you from robbing my ass?”  
Michael put his hand behind his head and tried explaining himself. “Well because I didn't have a fucking gun on me?” He said sheepishly.  
“Yea Bullshit” you mumble.


End file.
